Maintaining proper fitness is growing concern from many people. Medical community has become increasingly aware in the value of exercise to the overall health of an individual. Furthermore, athletes need regular and stringent workout to maintain their abilities. Exercise apparatuses have been, and still are, an important part of the sport and workout. Exercise apparatuses have evolved from simple equipment to advanced and technically sophisticated equipment with special mechanisms. Using mechanical and electrical parts and new software enable user to take more advantage of exercise apparatuses.
In conventional exercise machine usually the user moves hands or feet in the opposite direction, this means at the certain moment while hands are being moved in the opposite direction and usually along the simple route, an asymmetrical pressure will be applied on the muscles of user's upper body also asymmetrical pressure will be applied on the feet and lower body's muscles. By moving hands forward/backward in the same direction and along the symmetric semi elliptical route, user will experience a new type of symmetrical load on his muscles and at the same time feet are being moved along the symmetric semi elliptical route in full harmony with hands so that hands move backward/forward in the opposite direction of feet Also semi elliptical route varies direction and magnitude of the forces on the different muscles and this helps user to experience a new type of exercise.